Love Case
by cordelia25
Summary: This story used to be "Katrina Higurashi" The SPR team have a new case. This time, Mai is the targeted subject of the ghost. Will Naru be able to save her before it's too late? Will he, finally, realize his true feelings for his brown haired assistant?
1. Higurashi Mansion

My first Ghost Hunt fanfic! I love this anime/manga and I couldn't help but make a story. Reviews/comments/criticism is accepted!

I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Higurashi Mansion<p>

Beep!

Beep!

Beep!

The brown haired assistant of the narcissistic Naru woke up at the sound of the alarm. She looked at the alarm clock located at the bedside table on her left side and saw that it was 11:15am.

"WHAT?" she yelled. She got off of her bed as fast as she could. She was late, once again, what would her boss think about her? She got dressed, brushed her teeth, put her shoes on and ran out to work. She's lucky enough to be living just a few blocks from SPR office, if not, who knows what time she'll get there.

SPR office..

"Where's my Mai?" Bou-san asked. The whole team was there already, they were just waiting for Mai before they leave for the new case. They finished loading up the van with all the equipments more than 2 hours ago. Bou-san was about to ask his boss, Naru, when he saw the brown haired assistant.

"Mai!" he called out to the running girl.

Ayako, Masako, and John turned their heads toward the girl and saw her. She was panting when she got there, hair messy, and out of breath.

"Mai, what took you so long?" Ayako asked.

"My.. alarm.. clock.." she said in between each breath she took.

"My poor Mai" Bou-san said and gave the tiny girl a bear-crushing hug.

"Can't breathe, Bou-san" she told him.

"It's time to leave" Masako told the trio. Naru gave Mai a very scary look and got on the van. 'Sigh… I thought he would change after he came back from England' Mai thought. She was about to get in the van when Ayako pulled her towards Bou-san's car. She was sitting behind Bou-san, who was driving, and right next to him was the priest, John, and behind was Ayako, who was right next to her. Masako was with Naru and Lin at the van.

"Spill it, Mai" Ayako ordered.

"Spill what?" Mai asked innocently.

"What's the real reason why you're 3 hours late?" Bou-san asked this time.

"I seem to remember that Mai said it was her alarm clock" John recalled, while Mai nodded in agreement.

"Mai, Mai, Mai… Who do you think you're fooling?" Ayako told her while patting her already messy hair.

"Well.." Mai started.

"Well?" Bou-san and Ayako asked at the same time.

"I left work really late since Naru didn't finish some file early" she told them.

"You should've told him it's getting late" Ayako responded.

"I couldn't do that, besides he signs my paycheck" Mai told her.

They drove for almost 3 hours to get to their destination. Ayako sometimes switched with Bou-san in driving while John and Mai just talked about random things.

"So guys, do you know what the case is about?" Mai asked. The three of them shook their heads. Obviously Naru didn't discuss the case to the rest of the team. 'Maybe it's kind a confidential' Mai thought.

They arrived at the house, more like a mansion, around 4 pm. The mansion was on top of a hill. The outside of the house was white with pillars that were 3 floors high beside the grand door. French windows around the house and the path towards the door were porcelain tiles. They stopped at the huge gate and Naru walked out of the van talked at the speakers located to the wall next to the gate.

"Wow!" Mai said. She was mesmerized by the beauty of the mansion. Before she knew it they were in front of the pathway towards the door. Mai looked around and saw that everyone got off and started helping at the equipments. She picked up a box full with microphones and wires and walked towards the entrance. When Mai walked the first thing she was the two pairs of grand staircases spiraling towards the second floor. The floor was marble and the chandelier was made out of diamonds. 'Wow' she thought.

"Mai, tea" a voice said. She snapped out of her daydreaming and looked to her left and saw Naru reading some papers. "Hai!" she said. Before she left she looked towards Naru and asked, "Naru, where's the headquarter?" Naru closed the folder that he was holding and lead her towards the room. It was on the second floor towards the end of the hallway. When they both walked in, she saw that the room was already set up. The shelves for the monitors were located on the left side of the room, two office chair in front of it, there was a couch on the right wall, a coffee table in front of it, an armchair matching the couch on just a few feet from the door, and love seat across from it. There was a balcony across the room from the door.

Bou-san was sitting on the love couch with his feet on top of the coffee table while John and Masako on the couch drinking some tea. Lin was readjusting some cables on the shelves and Ayako was outside in the balcony. Mai put down the box next to the shelves and asked Ayako to accompany her to the kitchen.

"Ayako-san, do you mind coming with me to the kitchen?" Mai asked. Ayako looked at her and smiled. That heartwarming smile a mother could give. "Sure thing, Mai-chan."

They both left and headed towards the staircase to go to the kitchen. They were talking about the mansion when Mai felt something. At first she thought it was nothing so she just ignored it. When they got into the kitchen, Mai stopped by the door. 'Something doesn't feel right' she thought. "Mai?" Ayako asked. Mai looked at her and just smiled. Ayako knew something was wrong, she can tell on how Mai acted when they entered the kitchen. After Mai prepared the tea, both of them started walking towards the kitchen door. Mai was a few steps behind Ayako, when Ayako was on the other side, the door closed on Mai. Panic went through Mai's body and she dropped the tea. Ayako was knocking on the door, trying to open it.

"Mai!" Ayako yelled.

"Ayako-san!" Mai screamed from the other side. Then Mai felt something behind her. She turned around and saw nothing. The lights went off and there was a loud screech in the room, making Mai covered her ears. "Mai!" she heard Ayako. Mai looked around and all she saw was darkness. The something cold grabbed her by her neck, lifting her from the ground. It was choking her. She tried to claw whatever was holding her but there was nothing.

Headquarters..

Bou-san was half-asleep, Naru was reading, Lin was monitoring the cameras, and Masako and John was just talking. They just finished setting up the cameras and microphones a little while ago and now there was nothing to do, that was before they heard Ayako yelling Mai's name. Naru was the first one to run out of the room followed by Bou-san, Lin-san, John, and Masako. They arrived at the kitchen door and saw Ayako banging on the door, Mai was nowhere to be found.

"Where's Mai?" Bou-san asked.

"She's inside.." Ayako answered. John assisted Ayako towards Masako who was standing a few feet behind the guys. Masako stood there shaking, the ghost was inside with Mai.

"Masako?" Ayako asked.

"They better hurry, I can feel it, she's strong" Masako told her.

Naru tried the other door of the kitchen but was locked like the other one. Bou-san was ramming the first door and Lin-san was doing the same on the other door. "Mai!" Bou-san yelled, hoping for a reply, but nothing. With one last hit on the door it finally gave up. Bou-san found Mai on the floor, unconscious, barely breathing. "Mai.." he picked her up and checked for her vitals. Ayako was right next to him and checked her. She found a pair of hand prints on her neck, it was bruising already. Naru looked around and told John and Lin to set up a camera in the kitchen.

The owner of the house arrived at the scene and he looked horrified. He was in the garden when he heard a lot of yelling and ran towards the house. He apologized at the team so many times but Bou-san told him that it wasn't his fault. Bou-san carried Mai towards their sleeping quarters and put her down on the bed. He left Ayako and Masako to tend to her needs.

Living room..

Naru, Lin-san, Bou-san, and John was sitting on the couches with the owner of the mansion. They were interviewing him about the ghost and his experiences with it.

"Mr. Higurashi, as far as we know the mansion has been haunted for quite a long time now" Naru stated.

"Yes, that is true. But I never thought that it was this bad. You see, I just moved here last week. My father died last month and left me with this house on his will. I've never been here before but from what I heard from my cousins that this house was haunted" he explained.

Lin-san typed all the info while John and Bou-san listened.

"Do you know any history behind it?"

"All I know is that the house was built more than 200 years ago and my ancestors kept adding more rooms and updating every time a new era begins. It's been in our family since the beginning" Mr. Higurashi recalled.

"Did any family member died here?" Naru asked once again.

"Actually someone did. But I don't know who. My family was ashamed of the death and they never let the new Higurashi generations know about it. Perhaps in the library in town you'll find something about it since it was built almost the same year as the house did"

"Thank you, Mr. Higurashi. That's all for now"

"No, thank you, Shibuya-san. If you need anything just please let me know. Dinner is served by the way if any of you are hungry. You can find me on the rest house by the garden"

After the interview..

The boys were back at the headquarter after with their dinner and some extra for Ayako, Mai, and Masako. There was nothing left to do so they just hang out for a while before a couple of them went to bed. Masako arrived with Ayako and Mai at the base. They were hungry. Mai finished her dinner in less than five minutes. "That was delicious!" she said with glee. Naru turned to her and scanned her.

"What?" she asked.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Naru!" Ayako shouted.

"You don't have to make he relive what happened earlier" Ayako added.

"It's alright Ayako-san." Mai turned to Naru and said, "The door closed and I tried opening it but it wouldn't work. I looked around because I felt something walked by me and then the lights went off. Next thing I know was I was being choked by someone" she explained.

"That's all?"

"Hmm.. Yeah, that's all I can re-" Mai stopped talking when she heard a voice calling out to her..

"Mai?" Ayako asked.

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Before anyone could answer Mai was being dragged out of the room.

"Mai!"

* * *

><p>Cliffhanger? Reviews for the next chapter!<p>

Chapter 2: Katrina Higurashi


	2. Katrina Higurashi

Thanks for the reviews guys! As promised, the next chapter is up! I actually enjoy writing this since not a lot of fanfic has Mai getting into so much trouble, almost at the brink of death and Naru being a hero and realizing his feelings for her before it's too late. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Katrina Higurashi<p>

Mai was dragged out of the room by some unknown force. She tried clawing through the wooden floors and screaming for help. Naru ran after her with Lin-san behind followed by Ayako and Masako. Lin-san tried using his shiki but unfortunately it didn't work. John and Bou-san woke up from the noise and saw Mai being dragged when they got out. "Mai!" Bou-san called out. The ghost was heading towards the staircase and the team knew what was going to happen.

"Naru!" Mai called out for help. Naru ran faster, hoping to get to Mai before something bad happens. Before anyone knew it, Mai was lifted off the floor and thrown down the staircase. Everyone was too shocked to move. They stood there for what seems like hours but in reality it was less than 5 seconds. Naru and Bou-san ran to the staircase and saw Mai on the first floor, not moving, the only movement that states that Mai was still alive was the slow moving of her chest. There was blood under her head and all Naru could do was rush down to her and said, "Call the ambulance! Now!" He was about to pick her up when Ayako came up behind him. "Naru, don't move her.. She might be.." Ayako didn't finish her sentence, she couldn't, she wouldn't. It hurts how Mai, her adopted little sister, was in that horrible condition.

Mai's dream..

Mai opened her eyes and saw Gene looking down at her. "Where am I?" she asked. Gene just smiled at her and helped her up. Mai looked around and saw nothing but plain white. "What happened, Gene?" she asked.

"To put it simply, you were attacked" he answered.

"Attacked? You mean the ghost? From the Higurashi Mansion?"

Gene just nodded in reply. In a flash, both Gene and Mai now stood in front of a house. It was the typical rokugani*. Mai looked around and saw a gate, a very familiar gate.

"Hey Gene, is this the Higurashi Mansion?" she asked.

"It was 150 years ago.." he told her.

Mai then saw a woman walked out of the door, she was about Mai's height, black long hair, beautiful hazel eyes, she was wearing a pink yukata with cherry blossoms rising up from the end of the dress, a brown obi was around her waist, and a geta. Mai couldn't help staring at the beautiful woman walking out.

"Gene, who is she?"

"Shhh" he whispered.

Mai followed the woman by the gate and waited for almost an hour, by this time Gene disappeared leaving Mai alone. After a few more minutes waiting, a man in a combat suit arrived on horse. The woman smiled and ran up a little. But something was wrong, the man has a horrified look on his face and he was signaling the woman to get inside the gate. The woman got the hint and waited for him there. Once he was inside the gate, he closed it and locked it. He ran inside hand in hand with the woman, followed by Mai.

"Kenji-kun, what's wrong?" the woman asked after the man locked up the windows and doors.

"Katrina, you have to hide, your father is looking for you" Kenji said.

"My father? But why? He's in England, he doesn't know I'm in Japan" she told him.

Kenji sighed and hugged her. "Katrina, remember the brown haired lady from the market a few days ago?" he asked. Katrina nodded, still hugging each other. "Her name is Taniyama Sakura, she was working for your father since he's here for business. She spotted us that time and I'm guessing he told your father. They're on their way here, Katrina, if he finds you.. I.." Kenji didn't finish their sentence since a few angry voices was heard from the outside. "They're here" he hissed. Katrina looked worried and pleaded him not to go.

"Kenji-kun, don't go please" she begged.

"I want you to hide alright? Don't come out until I say so" he told her and left to confront the mob outside. Katrina did what she was told, she went to the kitchen and tried to find the safe room that Kenji built not so long ago. Mai followed her and saw that she was gone already. The kitchen was empty and when she turned around she saw a woman that almost looked like her. Before could do anything, Gene took her hand and took her outside.

"Gene?"

"It's time to wake up, Mai" he told her.

"But-" before she knew it she was waking up.

She fluttered her eyes and winced at the bright light. For the first time in her life she never felt this excruciating pain in her body. Once her eyes were adjusted, she looked around and saw nobody. She tried to move her left hand but found that something, or someone, was preventing her. She looked down and saw Naru, fast asleep, holding her hand. She smiled, she never saw him this peaceful, his face was so relax, like nothing was going on. "Na..ru.." she whispered. Naru woke up at the sound of his name and looked at Mai, he gave her a half smile and said, "I'll get the doctor." Once Naru left, Bou-san rushed inside the room and saw Mai smiling up at him.

"Mai.." he whispered and gave her a bright smile. "Thank goodness you're awake" he added. Ayako was right behind Bou-san, she almost ran up to Mai and gave her a hug when she saw her smiling. "Ayako-san.. Bou-san.." she whispered. Naru came back with the doctor, the doctor examined Mai and said, "Her vitals are good, she seems to be doing fine as of now but we do suggest to let her stay here for another night just incase." They all nodded in agreement.

"What happened yesterday?" Mai asked.

"Mai, it was last week. You've been here for almost a week now" Bou-san told her. Naru left to get Lin-san, Masako, and John san from the cafeteria, so she was left with Bou-san and Ayako-san.

"A week?" she asked in surprised, Ayako-san and Bou-san nodded.

"It only felt like a few hours with the dream I had" she said to herself.

Naru walked in and heard her, "you had a dream?" he asked. Mai just nodded and started explaining what happened to her dream while eating.

After a couple of days, Mai was released from the hospital and she was already back at the mansion. She was picked up by Bou-san and Ayako-san since Naru insisted on staying because Yasuhara was due to arrive that day with some information about Katrina and Kenji.

"Bou-san, did anything happen while I was gone?" Mai asked from the back seat.

"Not much but there was this time when a loud scream for help woke everybody up in the middle of the night" he answered.

"Not to mention the kitchen, it was almost destroyed" Ayako added.

"Naru's probably stressed by now since for a week nothing was accomplished because of me.." Mai whispered to herself but it was loud enough for the both to here.

"Mai-chan, it's not your fault, alright?" Ayako told her.

They arrived at the mansion with Mai, Yasuhara was already at the base and Naru was reading the file that he brought. When Mai entered Yasuhara jumped with glee and hugged Mai so tight, squeezing her. "I'm so glad you're alright, Mai-chan!" he told her. He put her down and started to check her up while saying, "When I learned from Ayako-san what happened I was worried" he added. Mai just smiled and replied, "I'm fine, Yasuhara-san." Naru cleared his throat and everyone sat down. Masako and John entered with a tray of hot teas for everybody and sat down.

"I know who's haunting the mansion" Naru stated.

"It's Katrina!" Mai declared, earning a deathly glance by Naru. She coward in between Bou-san and Ayako-san and listened to Naru.

"Higurashi Katrina was killed in this mansion 150 years ago along with Higurashi Kenji" Naru stated. "The reason is still unknown but, according to Mai, that Katrina was hunted down by his father after he found out that she was living in Japan" he added. Everyone was waiting for more information but was denied when Naru told them to walk around the mansion.

"Takigawa-san take John and walk around the 1st floor, check for anything unusual. If needed, exorcise. Matsuzaki-san take Hara-san and walk around the second floor, same applies to the both of you. Mai.." Naru started. Mai looked up at him and expected to have a decent job to do but she wasn't granted. "Make sure you don't get yourself in trouble this time" he added. Mai was about to tear of Naru's head but Bou-san held her back. "You narcissistic jerk!" she called out but she was ignored. The rest left, Mai was in the base with Naru, Lin-san, and Yasuhara-san with nothing to do. 'Sigh.. I hate being stuck in the same room as that jerk.. To think that he would acknowledge all the information I gave him but no.. Maybe because he still remembers that day when I confessed to him. I don't even know why I still love that jerk!' Mai thought as she punched the pillow next to her

"Stop wasting your energy on that pillow and get me some tea" Naru told her as he examine the screens. "Jerk" she whispered but Naru heard her. "You know I do sign your paychecks" Naru remarked. Mai was about to answer him but she heard a loud screech. She covered her ears and looked around. It seemed like she's the only one affected by it. Yasuhara knelt beside her with Naru asking her what was wrong, Lin called the others back to the base for safety. Mai couldn't understand a word that they were saying. The last thing that she saw was Naru's face staring at her before he blacked out. The rest of the team arrived at the base, seeing Mai on couch unconscious. "What happened?" Bou-san asked. "We don't know, she just knelt down by the door and lost her consciousness" Yasuhara answered. Mai woke up after a couple of hours and Bou-san was more than happy to her up, but it was soon turned to confusion and anger.

"Mai?" Bou-san said.

"I am not that wench!" Mai said.

The rest of the team backed up when they realized that Mai has been possessed by the ghost. Mai stood up and stared at them, she gave them an evil smirk before she turned to Naru.

"Are you Higurashi Katrina?" he asked.

"That woman is dead! I killed her years ago" possessed Mai answered.

"Who are you?" Bou-san asked angrily.

"I am Taniyama Sakura, her ancestor"

"Get the hell out off Mai!" Ayako yelled.

"Silence you fool!" Ayako was sent flying to the wall, Bou-san was right next to her in a flash. Masako was behind John, Naru standing directly in front of the possessed girl, while Lin was behind him and Yasuhara was on his way to where Ayako and Bou-san was.

"It's funny how my shameful bloodline continued" possessed Mai started as she pace around the room.

"How unfortunate for this little girl to suffer and find out that she will never have her body again. But I guess that should be fine since she has nothing left here, does she" she looked at Naru and smirked. "Maybe there is one or maybe a lot to go back for.. Especially her narcissistic boss, Oliver Davis. Rejected, yes, but still loves the man" she taunted. Naru never cracked under pressure so he just stood taking everything in. "So this must be my family curse.. One sided love story.." Unknown to them, while she was talking, Masako was being possessed by someone else.

"Stop it, Taniyama-san" Masako said. She turned and looked at Masako.

"Why hello there Katrina, it's been a while, has it not"

"Leave the girl alone"

'Masako's possessed by Katrina' Bou-san thought. He helped Ayako on her feet and stood there. It was too risky for any of them to move, even Lin's shiki couldn't do anything.

"Katrina, my beloved little sister, or should I say a backstabbing sister" Mai yelled.

"Sakura.. Please.. Let's end this" Masako pleaded.

"Never! You took everything away from me! Money, power, my family, and my lover!"

"I never took anything from you. It was just an unfortunate event.."

"Unfortunate? How can you say that when father chose your whore-of-a-mother over my own mother?"

"Sakura.."

"SHUT UP! You'll pay for this, all of you.. Starting with this girl" possessed Mai smirked.

"How could you do that to your own bloodline?" Ayako asked.

"She wasn't supposed to be alive, miko, it was an unfortunate event that my son survived the flood. All the Taniyama and it's shameful bloodline will be no more" with that, she ran out the door followed by everyone but Yasuhara, possessed Masako, and John.

"Katrina-san?" John asked.

"I am very sorry, I didn't mean for any of this to happen" Masako/Katrina whispered, "it's all my fault" with that Masako collapsed but caught by Yasuhara.

Bou-san, Naru, Ayako and Lin followed the possessed Mai outside the mansion towards the garden by the pond. She stopped just inches away from the cold water and looked at her pursuers. "Mai!" Bou-san called out. They stopped a few feet away from her, afraid that they'll provoke the ghost inside. "Please, let her go" Ayako begged. "Not in your lifetime" she jumped at the cold water, Naru and Bou-san followed behind. The pond was deep and they kept on swimming down, trying to reach for the unconscious girl. Once Naru had her hand, he swam up. "She's still possessed" Ayako informed them. Bou-san called out John to remove Sakura from her. But before he got there, the entity was gone.

"Breathe Mai, come on" Naru spoke. Ayako and Bou-san looked and almost panicked when they saw Naru trying to revive her. Ayako pushed him away and did the CPR on her. They thought Mai was gone since it took Ayako more than 10 times to revive her. 'Mai, please be safe I can't afford to lose you' Naru thought as he watch Ayako. With one last soft push on her chest, Mai coughed out a lot of water and turned to her side. Ayako smiled and hugged her. Bou-san gave Mai his jacket and picked her up.

"Thank.. You, Bou-san" Mai thanked between her chattering teeth.

The next day..

Mai woke up at the base and saw Naru walking in with tea. She smiled at him as he gave her her cup of tea. "Mai" he started. She looked at him, who was now seating at the armchair and waited for him to continue. "There's something I need to tell you." Mai leaned a little closer to Naru, so eager to hear what he was going to say since Naru has never been this serious to her.

"It's about-" Naru was cut off when Ayako ran in with a worried expression on her face. "Masako, she's missing.."

* * *

><p>You guys want the next chapter? You know that to do. REVIEWS! It seems a little bit confusing when it came to Sakura and Katrina, but I promised it will be all cleared up on the next chapter. Expect it no later than Thursday August 11!<p>

Next Chapter: Katrina Higurashi and her outside sister, Sakura Taniyama


	3. Katrina Higurashi and her outside sister

Hey guys! New chapter is up. I actually finished it early since there was nothing to do in the house when I got home from the beach. So here it is!

Hope you guys like it! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Katrina Higurashi and her outside sister, Sakura Taniyama.<p>

Naru stood up quickly, "Hara-san?" he asked. Ayako nodded and told him to help them find her. And so he did. But before leaving, he told Mai that they'll talk later and ordered her to stay on the base with Lin. She nodded in agreement. Naru left with Ayako. Mai was getting bored so she decided to fall asleep.

Mai's dream…

"Katrina!" a brown haired girl called from afar. A black haired girl wearing a winter kimono looked behind her and smiled. "Sakura-chan" she whispered. There was festival in town and Katrina's family, who resided in England, came to Japan for business as well as for vacation. "Katrina-san, I'm so glad you made it!" Sakura said. "Of course, Sakura-chan, it is your 7th birthday today" Katrina smiled. Both girls walked around town, buying foods, playing games, and mostly just having fun. "Say, Sakura-chan" Katrina started. Sakura looked at her and signaled her to continue. "We're leaving tomorrow.. But I promise I'll be back.." Katrina told her. Sakura stood up and threw a tantrum. "You can't leave! You promised you'll stay!" she yelled at Katrina. By this time, some people were looking at them. "Sakura-chan.." Katrina whispered.

A man came up from behind Sakura and Katrina just stood there with fear. "Father.." she whispered. Sakura turned around and saw a tall man towering above her, she gulped, and in a flash she was pushed aside harshly. "What did I tell you about this girl, Katrina?" he said. "Father, it's her birthday and I pro-" Katrina tried explaining but she was silenced with a slap on her face.

"Disobey me one more time, Katrina, and you will be spending your days at the dungeon back in England!" he shouted at her. He signaled for the two men, who were a few feet behind him to take her back to the inn. He then took Sakura's arm and took her to her house. Sakura was having a hard time keeping up but she had to or she will be dragged. She was surprised that the man knew where she was living since nobody but herself and her mother knows the location. They went down a dark alley and kept walking for 10 minutes. They turned left and right at the next corner and at the end of the small alley was a tiny door.

"Kagura! Get out of there!" the man yelled. A woman came out looking like a Sakura but with a longer hair and darker brown eyes. She was wearing an old kimono that made her figure look so tiny. She looked up at the man and then noticed her daughter. "Sakura.." she whispered. "Okasan!" Sakura said and ran towards her mother. "What are you doing with her, Phillip?" Kagura asked as she hugged her own daughter. "Are you alright, Sakura-chan?" she asked her daughter. The little girl nodded and looked at the man. "I don't want to see that girl, ever" he hissed. Kagura walked to him and told Sakura to get inside. Sakura did get inside, but she was curious about their confrontation. So she opened the small door a little bit, enough to hear and see them. "Phillip.." Kagura started. "I missed you." Phillip looked at her in disgust as she approach him. "Whatever happened between us years ago was a mistake, Kagura, so don't expect me to come back to that little cave of yours" he reminded her. "But what we did back then had a beautiful result, Sakura was born. She's your daughter, you know that." Sakura gasped at what she heard. 'I'm his daughter then that means Katrina is my sister' she thought. "She will never be my daughter! Katrina is the only daughter I have and that's it!" he corrected. "Phillip, you can't deny Sakura your wealth and love! She deserves it, you're her father and it's your duty to protect and provide anything for her!" she yelled at him, she was in the brink of crying by then. "I told you before, Kagura, I chose Elizabeth over you. I chose money over dirt. Now I'm choosing Katrina over that Sakura. That imbecile child of yours will never be a Walker!" he yelled. He was about to leave when he heard Sakura called out to him. "Otosan!" she called out. He turned and saw Sakura running towards him. She hugged his right leg and begged him not to leave. In response, he just kicked her and said, "You will never be my daughter. I will never be your father and I will never love you!" Then he left.

10 years after..

Sakura just turned 17, tall, long brown hair, and beautiful brown eyes, her mother died a few years back and now she's looking for a job around town. There was a new building that was being made, rumor said that it was going to be an office of a wealthy business man. One of her friends was working at the construction, so she hoped to get a job there. "Kenji-kun!" she called out to a man who had a short black hair and brown eyes. Kenji turned and saw his best friend coming towards him. "Sakura-chan, is there something that you need?" he asked. "Yes! I was wondering if I could work here" she told him. Kenji smiled and nodded. "You're right on time, Sakura-chan, we need an extra person right now" he told her. She had a big smile on her face after that. 'I finally have a chance to spend more time with Kenji-kun' she thought. And so they did spend a lot of time together as the construction continued. Before Sakura knew it, she's in love with Kenji. Unfortunately, Kenji had to leave because he signed up as a soldier for a war. Sakura never saw him for 2 years, she thought that he was killed in action. During the span of 2 years, Sakura worked as a maid of a woman named Elizabeth Walker. She was a maid to her.

When the news of the war being over, she saw Kenji for the first time in 2 years. But something was amiss. He stood in front of an inn, waiting for someone. 'Must be another soldier, a friend' she thought. But her thoughts were crashed when she saw a beautiful black haired woman coming out of the door. "Kenji.." she heard the woman said. "Katrina" he replied. He took her hand and escorted her towards a black horse. He lifted her up and got her settled on the horse before climbing behind her. "Maybe she's just another friend" Sakura told herself. But her whole word cam crashing down when Kenji gave the woman a deep kiss. She collapsed by the wall and cried. 'How could Kenji do this to me? How could he?' she thought angrily with a hint of sadness. "I will get my revenge Higurashi Kenji, just wait" she told herself.

With Kenji…

"Kenji, where are you taking me?"

"It's a surprise Katrina" he told her. They rode the house until sundown. When they finally stopped they were in front of a big gate. Inside was a house, a very beautiful house. The location was far from town, and the surrounding was quiet except for the birds, crickets, and other nature calls. Kenji got off the horse and helped Katrina as well. He opened the gate and smiled at her. "This is where we will be living starting today" he told her with glee. Katrina smiled at him and gave him a kiss. Kenji held her right hand with his left while his right hand was holding the rope halter of the horse. "Whose house is this?" Katrina asked. Kenji turned to her and smiled again, "It's my grandfather's house, nobody uses the house since most of my family live on the next town. So I left yesterday to meet them and ask for it. There are some minor flaws and things to fix but I think it's a great place to raise a family, don't you think?" he explained. "A family?" Katrina asked but she was surprised when she saw him kneeling down on his knees holding a beautiful diamond ring. She gasped. "Katrina Walker, will do the favor of marrying this soldier?" he asked. Katrina couldn't help but cry. "Hey, why are you crying?" he asked and stood up. "It's nothing, I'm just so happy" she explained and gave him her beautiful smile. "So is that a yes?" Katrina nodded as answer.

3 years later..

"Kenji.."

"Damn it, Sakura, this is a mistake. I'm a married man and I this is despicable. How will Katrina react to this?" he told her. Sakura and Kenji had an affair after having too much sake at a celebration in town.

"Katrina? Are you talking about Katrina Walker?" she asked.

"Damn it" was his only answer. He left quickly, leaving Sakura behind a vengeful face. 'How could she do that to me? I'm her sister and she stole the man I love from me' she thought angrily. She got dressed and left in a hurry to contact the head of the Walkers. She knew that their daughter has been missing for 5 years now after she ran away, and she knows that the only way to get Kenji back was to make her leave.

After months of trying to find where the Walkers lived, she gave birth to a boy, Kenji and her son. She named him Taniyama Fukona. Fukona as in unfortunate. She hated the baby since he looked so much like his father. One day, a woman came to her small house and knocked on her door. She rushed to open and she was surprised when she saw her former boss, Elizabeth Walker. "Walker-san?" she asked. "Hello, Sakura. It's been a while has it not?" Sakura gestured for the woman to come in, and she did. "I've been trying to contact you, Walker-san" Sakura started as she escorted Elizabeth to her tiny living room. "I know where your daughter is" with that sentence, Elizabeth turned to her. "That is the reason why I'm here, Ms. Sakura. I want her back." Sakura nodded. Elizabeth was about to leave when Sakura said, "I know they are in town, but I have to find where they live. If you pay me-" Sakura didn't even finish when Elizabeth handed her golden coins. "Make sure that her captor will not survive once you find her. If you do successfully, more money will come." Sakura investigated the couple, she saw them at the market once and followed them home. She knew now where they live, she knew where to get them. She was about to go to the inn where the Walkers were staying but she saw her friend carrying her son. "Sakura-chan, I can't take care of him for now, I have to leave" the woman told her. The woman gave her the child and left. Sakura decided to leave the child at a small clinic, a note attached to it saying his name. She left in a hurry to find the Walkers.

Mai woke up when she felt a someone shaking her, she opened her eyes and saw Bou-san looking down at her. "Bou-san.. What time is it?" she asked. "It's time for dinner, Mai-chan. Come on" he told her. They walked down the hallway with Lin behind them.

"Bou-san, did you find Masako-chan?" she asked. Bou-san nodded in reply.

"Is she alright?"

"Masako-chan is in the hospital, Naru took her" he answered, Mai gasped.

"Why?"

"They found her on the pond floating. Ayako revived her, same as you. But Naru decided to take her to the hospital just incase" he explained. They continued down to the dinning hall and saw John and Yasuhara sitting already, with Mr. Higurashi. "I see that you are well, Mai-chan" John said. Mai nodded in appreciation and sat with them. After dinner, they headed back to the base to wait for Naru and Ayako to come back. While they were waiting, Mai couldn't help thinking about her dream. 'Sakura wanted revenge for what Katrina did. Is that the reason why she was haunting the house?' she thought. After a couple more hours of waiting, Bou-san decided to go to bed. Before he left the base, the power went off, and not a single light was seen. In a matter of seconds, Lin, Bou-san, Yasuhara, and John heard my screamed for help. "Mai!" Bou-san called out. The power went back and Mai was nowhere to be found.

* * *

><p>Where did Mai go? Who took her? How will Naru react when he finds out that Mai is missing? So many questions huh? Reviews!<p>

Next Chapter: Naru's hidden feelings.


	4. Naru's Hidden Feelings

Hey guys! Here's another chapter for you to read. It's a little bit shorter compared to the previous chapters but I hope you like it. I'm trying to upload as many chapters as I can since I won't be able to have access on the internet this coming weekend because I'm going camping. I'm pretty excited since I loving being in the outdoors.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Naru's Hidden Feelings<p>

Naru was in the small hospital located at the town near the mansion with Ayako. They were waiting for Masako and her result. Masako was found in the pond, floating, not too long ago. Ayako managed to revive her but Naru decided to take her to the hospital just incase she has more injuries. While they were waiting, Naru got a call from Lin telling him that Mai was missing.

"Mai's missing" Lin said directly.

"What?" Naru asked, "How? Did you find her yet?"

"We're still searching for her around the mansion"

"I'll be there soon" Naru hung up and he stood up from where he was sitting. Ayako looked at him, he looked the same with his straight face, but she knew something was wrong. "Naru?" she asked. "Mai's missing" he answered. "What!" Ayako shouted but she was silenced when a nurse looked at her. "Wait here for Hara-san, I'll go back at the mansion" he ordered. "No, you stay here with Masako-chan since I know that you'll be the one that she'll want to see first. I'll go back and help them look for Mai" Ayako told him and left. He wanted to argue with her, to tell her that he will be the one to go back. 'I should be the one going back, not her. It's my responsibility to find Mai, to make sure she's alright and unharmed. I can't lose her.. because.. Because I love her?' Naru was confused. Does he really love that accident prone, brown haired assistant of his? Or maybe it's just one of those friendly feelings like what Bou-san feels for Mai? But whatever it may be he's still determined to find her, but first he has to make sure Hara-san was alright. He waited for almost an hour, he was getting impatient since he doesn't know what was happening in the mansion. He was about to leave when Masako was wheeled in towards him. "Shibuya-san.." she smiled. The doctor talked to Naru, telling him that Masako needs to stay overnight, he nodded in reply and told Masako that he has to go back because Mai was missing. He turned and started to walk away but she grabbed his black jacket sleeve and said, "Shibuya-san, they will find her. Please stay a little longer, until I fall asleep." She gave him a pleading look and all Naru coul0d do was sigh.

Ayako arrived at the mansion and saw Bou-san running around, looking for Mai. He noticed Ayako by the gate and ran towards her, explaining what happened while she was gone. They searched every corner of the house but there was no sign of Mai. Both Bou-san and Ayako headed back to base, hoping for Yasuhara, John, and Lin to be with her but they weren't. They were tired after looking for hours. Lin asked Ayako why Naru wasn't back and she explained. Since there was nothing they could do until Naru arrives, they decided to review the files that Naru collected about the house and it's history.

"So Higurashi Katrina and Taniyama Sakura are sisters. According to Sakura, Katrina stole the man she loves, that could be Higurashi Kenji" Ayako started, the rest nodded, except for Lin, who was watching the surveillance cameras. They were busy with the files and the videos when they heard Mai's scream of agony. They all stood up and looked around. "Mai! Can you here me?" Bou-san asked, but there was no reply. Naru busted through the door, looking for Mai, but the face he was looking for was not there. "What are you doing in the base? You're suppose to be looking for Mai," he told them. "For your information, we couldn't find Mai. We've searched high and low, every corner, and every hole in this damn house but there is no sign of her!" Ayako yelled at him. 'No sign of Mai?' Naru thought. Then there was another scream, this time Mai was calling for them, "Naru! Bou-san! Lin-san! Ayako-san! Help, it hurts.. It hurts so much.." Naru frantically ran out and searched for her, the others followed behind him.

With Mai..

"Please, Sakura-san.. Stop.. It hurts.." Mai pleaded. She was somewhere in the mansion, she knows she's still there because she can here their voices. Her location was unknown because it was too dark for her too see anything. The only thing she knows was that she was lying on dirt, paralyzed by Sakura and being tortured. "Begging will do you no good, Mai. Even if you scream, they will not be able to hear you" Sakura told her as she used a knife and started running it against her skin on her legs again. Mai screamed as pain registered throughout her body again. She knows she's bleeding pretty badly from the stab wound she received earlier. She also knows that she won't be conscious in a few minutes from blood loss. "Giving up are we?" Sakura smirked as she traced more lines around her body. 'Naru! Bou-san! Lin-san! Ayako-san! Help, it hurts.. It hurts so much..' she thought. Mai felt another pain when Sakura stabbed her again, she was now losing consciousness and the last thought she had was, 'Gomen, Naru.. I didn't get the chance to tell you that I love you..' with that thought everything came to darkness.

SPR team..

They decided to head back to the base after another failed attempt to find Mai. Naru didn't want to stop searching for her but Lin got him to go back. They walked slow as the toll of the day took their job on their tired, weary body. Bou-san was worried like the others, but Naru was frantic, sad, angry, and confused at the same time. While they were on the stairs, heading up, they heard Mai, again. "Gomen, Naru.. I didn't get the chance to tell you that I love you.." Naru was too shocked to even realize that he was about to fall down, luckily Lin got a hold of him. "We have to find her, Lin" Naru said, his bangs covering his eyes. "Tomorrow, we will. For now, everyone needs to get some rest."

Naru stayed in the base, he sat down on the couch, files in his hand and started reading. But he wasn't focused. His thoughts was on Mai and her confession to him that everybody heard. 'Mai loves me.. She actually loves me, not Gene, not my brother. How could I have been so blind to see that? All this time she was in love with me and all this time all I did was hurt her with my unforgivable words. Do I even deserve her? Do I even love her?' Naru thought. He couldn't sleep since Mai's face was all he could see every time he closes his eyes. He sees her as badly beaten up, scratches all over her body, her eyes didn't held any emotion, she was bleeding to death, but the look on her face was reaching out to him. Reaching out for him to save her.

Morning came and Masako was back at the mansion. When she entered the door, she was overwhelmed at the presence of the ghost. The emotion that the ghost was making her feel. She staggered back outside, too afraid to go back in. "Masako-chan, something wrong?" John asked. "We have to leave, it's too dangerous if we stay any longer" she advised him. Just then, Naru saw Masako and asked if she could feel Mai's presence in the house, or anything that will give them clue to where Mai was. Masako nodded and said, "The ghost's presence is stronger towards the kitchen" she told him. Naru ran as fast as he could, tearing up the kitchen. He searched every cabinet, every pantry that the kitchen has but there was no sign of Mai. The rest of the team entered and saw the kitchen was mess, even Mr. Higurashi was surprised. "So I guess no breakfast?" Mr. Higurashi said. "What? Noooo!" Bou-san semi-cried. Naru gave them a death glare, making them to shut up. He saw Ayako holding a hairpin that seemed familiar to him. He looked at it more and knew that it was Mai. "Matsuzaki-san can I see Mai's hairpin?" he asked. Ayako handed him the hairpin, hoping that it will, somehow, help him. Naru closed his eyes, trying to sense Mai. "What is he doing?" Bou-san asked. "He's Oliver Davis, remember?" was all John said to answer him. In a flash, Naru moved the small kitchen table and took a frying pan. He started hitting the wooden floor. "Mai's under the kitchen, get something to break the floor!" he told the others. Mr. Higurashi lead them to the small shed where most of his tools were, they came back with a crowbar, chainsaw, and a hammer. They helped each other to get the floors to break, after 10 minutes of hard work, a wood broke off, giving them more access to rip the surrounding areas. In less than 30 minutes, Naru and Bou-san was down under the kitchen with a flashlight. It was pitch black down there and there was nothing inside except for a white door. Naru opened it slowly and the scene that he saw made his stomach turn..

Inside was a small room, walls were covered with dried blood, and on the floor was the unconscious Mai. She was surrounded by her blood, she was still bleeding from the cuts and stabbed that she received. Her stand was reaching for the door, her face pale and she was barely breathing. Bou-san saw what Naru was looking at, he gasped and tried not to cry. "Ayako! Call the ambulance now!" Bou-san yelled. Naru went to pick up Mai, he was so gentle, trying not to open any wounds. "Mai.." he whispered. He checked her pulse and her breathing. She was still alive, but barely. He scooped her up and headed towards the door but by the time he was there, it closed. Bou-san was on the other side, banging it open, but it wouldn't budge . "Naru, are you alright?" he asked. "I'm fine, we just need to get Mai out of here" Naru answered. Naru looked at Mai's face as he waited for their rescue. "I'm not going to let you die" he told her.

"But she will if she doesn't get any treatment soon" a voiced said. Naru turned and saw nobody. "Naru, Naru, Naru do you honestly think that I would let you go that easily?" Naru didn't answer, instead he saw a woman smirking at him a few feet away. Then the unthinkable happened. The woman flew directly towards them, 'I'm sorry I failed you, Mai' he thought.. And then there was darkness.

* * *

><p>What happened? Did they make it? If they do, will Mai be saved or will she die? Will they finally confess their feelings in person or is Naru still confused about his feelings? Thanks for the reviews guys! I appreciate it.<p>

REVIEWS!

Next Chapter: Emergency at the hospital


	5. Emergency at the Hospital

Hey guys! I've been busy for the last couple of days with studies and camping stuff. Sorry! Well here's a new chapter hope you guys like it.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Emergency at the Hospital<p>

"Hang in there, Naru" a voice said. He tried opening his eyes but it was too bright for him. "Mai.." he whispered.

He woke up with the sound of someone talking on the phone, blinded by the light coming from the window, he squinted as he opened his eyes. The first thing that he saw was Lin, talking on the phone with someone. By the table right next to him was a bouquet of assorted flowers in a plain white vase, on his left was a heart monitor. He tried to speak but he found his throat and lips to be dry. Lin noticed him waking up, he hung up the phone and called for the doctor. When he came back he was followed by Ayako and a doctor.

"How are you feeling, Kazuya-san?" the doctor asked.

"I'm fine" he said with a hoarse voice. The doctor checked his vitals and nodded at Lin. "Seems like you're ready to get out of here, just a couple more days worth of rest then we'll release you. Take it easy now, Kazuya-san" the doctor left followed by Lin.

"Matsuzaki-san, how did I-" before he could even finish Ayako answered him.

"We found you unconscious 3 weeks ago, well almost dead if truth be told. At least you didn't suffer the worst."

"Mai.. Where's Mai?" At the sound of Mai's name, Ayako turned away from him, thank goodness Lin entered. "Lin, where's Mai?" Naru asked again. Lin looked at Ayako, she nodded and left. "I'll take you to her"

Naru was in a wheelchair pushed by Lin, Ayako followed behind them. They took the elevator to the 5th floor, ICU floor. After walking down the hallway they stopped at a room with a number 523. "You ready?" Lin asked. "Just bring me to Mai." When Naru was pushed inside, he gasped at what he saw. Mai was on a hospital bed with a tube coming out of her mouth, the heart monitor was barely making any beeping sound, she has a handful of scratches on her face and on her arm, and her skin was pale, too pale. She looked dead. "Mai.." he whispered. Bou-san arrived and saw that Naru was finally awake. He wanted to say something but Ayako managed to stop him.

"How long..?" Naru asked, keeping his gaze at his fallen assistant."3 weeks.." Bou-san sadly answered.

"What happened to her?"

"The doctor said that her right lung almost collapsed, she has 4 ribs broken, one went through the left lung and pierced it. She has multiple stab wounds on her back and front that caused her a lot of blood loss. She has multiple deep gashes all over her body and small scratches as well. Her left arm is broken and her right ankle was twisted.." Ayako started. "But the doctor said that she's a fighter, she managed to survive that" she finished. "I see.. Could you give me some time with her?" the three nodded and left Naru alone with Mai.

He wheeled himself right next to her side and held her cold hand. "Mai.. Please wake up" he started. "You don't deserve any of this, I do. I should've told you to leave that mansion the first time you were attacked. But I was stupid. I'm a jerk to even realize that your life is at stake" while he was talking, he didn't notice the flutter of her eyes, opening to the sound of his voice. "Mai.. If you can hear me, squeeze my hand" he told her and so she did. He looked up at her, he found her awake but her eyes.. It's not hers. He moved away and called in Lin and the others. When they came in they saw what he saw. Her eyes were not the rich brown color that he came to adore but instead it was hazel. "You're not Mai" Naru hissed. The tube in her mouth fell and she spoke.

"You are correct, Shibuya. I am not Mai. I am Katrina"

"What are you doing inside her?" Bou-san asked.

"I'm here to finish what my sister started"

"Where is she!" Naru yelled at her."Mai? Her spirit is too weak to handle any stress on this body of hers, if she returns now it is most likely that she will die. I've talked to her and she gave me permission to use her body"

"Why her and not Masako?" Ayako asked."Where is this Masako girl? She's also possessed, by my sister"

Masako suddenly opened the door with an evil look on her face. She stood there looking at Mai. "Sister, why don't we finish this the old way? The way when I killed you, and you miraculously killed me as well" possessed Masako said. "Sakura, please. I didn't know that you and Kenji had a relationship"

"Save your lies, Katrina. Once I'm done with you, that girl will be next then you" she said pointing at Naru. Before anyone could blink, the whole hospital shook. The lights went off and everyone, but the SPR team, started panicking. Ayako managed to hold on to Bou-san while Lin held Naru to his wheelchair. "You know where to find me, Katrina" as the voice slowly fades away, the lights went back on. They looked around and saw that Mai was missing.

"The mansion" everyone said in unison except for Naru.

They left the hospital in a hurry to go to the mansion. Mr. Higurashi was evacuated when they arrived followed by the few servants that he has. Once they entered the mansion, the spiritual aura was strong. When they all took another step the whole scenery changed. The house looked smaller and older. It was almost dusk due to the position of the sun.

"Where are we?" Ayako asked.

"In the mansion, I guess" Bou-san answered.

They then saw a woman running towards the kitchen, they followed her and saw her climbed down a flight of stairs under small rug in the kitchen. They saw a man, Kenji, walked out of the house and faced the angry mob that they heard.

"Where's my daughter?" a woman asked.

"She's safe from harm, so please leave the ground" he said.

"Not until I get my daughter you bastard!" a man growled at him. Someone broke the lock on the gate and the mob rushed to him. They took him by his hand and dragged him with them back to town. Katrina's parents entered the house with Sakura behind them. They searched the whole ground but there was no sign of her. Sakura saw the rug on the kitchen. It has been disturbed due to the dust has been moved.

"She's not here, my love"

"We'll find her, don't worry"

The couple left leaving Sakura behind. She waited for the couples to disappear before she took a knife and went down secret door. She walked so quietly down the stairs, hearing a small muffle of cries from a room nearby. 'She must be here' she thought. She walked towards the door and opened it and saw Katrina crying in the corner. Katrina looked up and she was surprised to see Sakura.

"Hello there, onee-chan" Sakura told her.

"Onee-chan? I don't even know who you are" Katrina answered, standing up.

"You've forgotten already. Remember the festival, 7th birthday of your friend.."

"Sakura-chan..? But how?"

"Heh, I suppose you're father, I mean, our father didn't tell you now did he" Sakura didn't get any answer from Katrina.

"Let's see, I overheard my mother and our father fought that night and they said things that were meant to be a secret between them. You see, Katrina onee-chan, I am your sister. Just like you, I am also a Walker. But because of you and your mother I didn't get what was suppose to be mine! Instead he gave everything to you and your spoiled mother, leaving my mother and I to starved and die of hunger!" Sakura yelled as she walked around the room.

"Sakura, I didn't know.."

"Liar! Not only you took my rights to be a Walker, you also took the man I love!"

"Sakura, I swear, I didn't know anything. If I did then I wouldn't have done it.. Please Sakura. Listen to me" Katrina begged her sister as she approach her. Sakura gave her a look, a confused one. As Katrina got closer, Sakura waved the knife that she was holding, leaving a deep gash on Katrina's right cheek. Katrina flinched and backed up.

With Naru and the SPR team..

They watched the whole scene in front of them but instead of being Katrina and Sakura arguing, it was Mai and Masako. Naru almost jumped from his wheelchair when he saw Masako waved the knife. "Mai.." he whispered. He saw Masako approach Mai holding the knife out. He tried to interfere but there was some sort of barrier blocking them. "Takigawa, Matsuzaki, Lin?" Naru questioned. The three shook their heads, saying that they couldn't do anything about the barrier. He then heard a small groan and saw Masako stabbed Mai at her side. She fell down her knees, Masako towering over her. "Time's up you little witch. When I'm done with you, I will blame all this to Kenji and I will take your place as a Walker daughter" Masako, holding the knife, stabbed her again on the back. Naru was frustrated, seeing how Mai was being hurt. "Someone.. Stop them.." he whispered. He was almost in tears. He closed his eyes and saw Mai's smiling face..

"Everything will be alright, Naru.." she said to him. He opened his eyes again and saw that Mai was now standing up while Masako was on the ground holding her right arm. "Mai.." Ayako looked at Naru and patted his shoulder for reassurance. Someone, Ayako knew that it will be alright, in the end. Masako now stood up, she was approaching Mai at a faster rate and then there was a bright flash…

* * *

><p>Someone tell me what happened?<p>

Hahaha, you guys are going to have to wait for a couple of days or maybe more for the chapter. Camping this weekend! I hope when I get back I'll see more reviews? hehe. Have a nice week guys!


	6. Resolved

Hey guys! This chapter is a little bit short since I wrote this during camping so bare with me. There's about 2 more shorter chapters left before I wrap this story and start another one. It's either going to be Inuyasha or another Ghost Hunt, it's still undecided. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Resolved<p>

When Naru opened his eyes he saw a man standing between the possessed bodies of Mai and Masako. Both girls stood there staring at him. "Kenji-kun.." Masako whispered. The man turned towards Masako and gave her a death glare. He then turned towards Mai who was trying to stand up straight. "Sakura, I will never forgive you for what you did. How could you do this?" he told her as he walked over to Mai. He examined her injured body and kissed her, which made Naru very jealous. "I did this so we can be together.." Masako answered, she dropped the knife and walked towards him slowly. Kenji walked towards her after he whispered something to Mai. Mai looked at Naru and the others, signaling that they should get ready for what's about to happen. John got his bible ready while Bou-san got himself ready. Ayako stood by incase they'll need help while Lin and Naru waited for what's about to happen.

Kenji walked over to Masako, he hugged her and whispered something to her. She gasped and tried pushing him off. "Gomen, Sakura-chan, but this is for the best for all of us." Kenji turned towards Bou-san and John and signaled them to start exorcising. John started to chant his usual prayers. Masako started thrashing in Kenji's grip so Mai walked over to help him hold her down. "Mai, move away!" Naru said, trying to hide his feeling from his voice. Mai looked at him, her eyes were still hazel, she's still Katrina. Sakura's soul started to disappear, Masako went limp and the barrier disappeared. John held Masako and checked her wounds, 'Thank goodness it's not deep' he though. Mai walked towards Naru and whispered something to him that actually made him blush. She walked back to Kenji and held his hand. "Domo arigato" Mai said, she looked at Kenji and smiled. Both their soul disappeared. Mai went limp and fell down, luckily Bou-san was close enough to catch her, but something was wrong.

"Ayako!" he called. Naru heard his frantic call and wheeled himself towards them.

"What's wrong?" Naru asked. He watched Ayako check Mai's vital and she turned towards Lin. "Call an ambulance now!" Naru was about to ask her what was wrong but he saw the amount of blood coming out of Mai. "She's having a hypovolemic shock" Ayako told them. "In Japanese, Ayako" Bou-san hissed at her. "It means she's losing too much fluid in her body, blood or water, she needs treatment right away!"

Then the dreaded thing that they all didn't want to happen, Mai stopped breathing. "No, no, no Mai.." Bou-san said as he shook her. "Lin!"

"They're on their way"

Naru took Mai from Bou-san an held her. She was pale again and her body is cold. "Come on, Mai" Naru said, still his usual unemotional voice. Ayako took her and started doing CPR and mouth to mouth resuscitation. "Mai.. We can't lose you, come on" Ayako told her in between the CPR and mouth to mouth resuscitation. Naru tried to held back his tears but found it difficult to do so. After 5 minutes of failed attempt to revive her the ambulance arrived. They carefully put Mai on the stretcher and wheeled her in. "I'll go with her" Ayako announced to them. The rest nodded in agreement, except for Naru, who just stared at Mai's body. The ambulance left in a hurry.

Inside the ambulance..

They were using a defibrillator to get heart beating again, Ayako held her hand, she was crying, praying for Mai to be alright. "She's.." before the man in his uniform tell Ayako that Mai was gone Ayako shouted at him. "Don't you dare stop now!" They arrived at the hospital, Mai was still not breathing. They wanted to pronounce her dead but Ayako insisted to take her to surgery.

The rest of the SPR team arrived, Naru got scolded for leaving the hospital without permission but he didn't listen. They waited at the waiting room for hours. Bou-san, once in a while, will buy food for them, the rest of the team ate except for Naru. He barely spoke or move after the incident. Five hours into surgery, they saw a doctor running towards the door. "What's wrong? Why is there another doctor?" Bou-san asked, but nobody answered him.

After a couple more hours, a very sweaty tired doctor came out. He took out his mask and gloves and looked at the team. They stood up, except for Naru, to wait for the result. The doctor breathe in heavily and sighed.. "Taniyama Mai is…

* * *

><p>Is Mai dead or alive? Who knows? Reviews please. Take a vote if you guys want an Inuyasha or Ghost Hunt story when I'm with this.<p>

Next Chapter: Am I dreaming?


	7. Am I Dreaming?

So here's chapter 7, one more chapter and I'm going to start a new story. Will it be Inuyasha or Ghost Hunt? Take your vote!

* * *

><p>Chapter 7:<p>

"Hurry up, Naru, you'll be late"

"Do I really have to do this?"

"Yes! You've been planning this since a month ago. Backing up now is a waste"

Naru was pushed inside a black Mercedes Mclaren that they rented for the night. He put his seatbelt on and adjusted all the mirrors. He rolled the window down when Bou-san knocked on it.

"You better be there or else.."

"I know, I know.." Naru replied. Ayako pushed Bou-san aside and sprayed Naru a very intoxicating perfume.

"Now you smell like a man" she giggled. Naru eyed Bou-san and asked. "You're really planning on marrying her?" Bou-san just gave him a smirk in reply.

Naru looked at Lin who was tapping his wristwatch, signaling him that his going to be late if he doesn't get moving. He said his goodbyes to the fellow SPR team and headed to his destination.

Bou-san turned to Ayako who was talking to someone on the phone. "Can you meet at the park in 30 minutes..? Yeah. Dress nicely because we're going somewhere. Ok. I'll see you there then." Ayako hung up and gave Bou-san a thumbs up. "Everything seems to be going right, so Ayako-chan.." Ayako turned towards Bou-san when he said that. "Want to go on a date?" But before Ayako could answer Lin interrupted. "There's still files to arranged in the office, go get to work." Ayako and Bou-san sighed, they followed Lin back to the office and did what they were told.

With Naru..

He drove to the park where John and Masako were waiting. There was a small gazebo near the lake and under it was a small round table and a pair of chairs sitting on each end. Naru got out of the car with a plastic on his hand that contained the food the he prepared earlier. John and Masako greeted him and assisted him as they prepare the food. Once they were done, John and Masako left Naru by the lake as he wait for someone special. After a few minutes of waiting he heard a familiar voice calling out someone's name.

"Ayako-san" the voice said. Naru walked towards the small path that led to the gazebo and saw the love of his life. He smirked a little bit when he saw how lost she was. "Idiot" he murmured and walked towards her. He stopped when she stopped under the light of the moon. He took in her beauty. She was wearing a simple pink Summer dress that ended a couple of inches above her knees, it was a sweetheart neckline with simple sleeves, there was a cute white sash just under her bra line that ended up in a bow behind. She was wearing a simple wedges, not too high, and there was a small clip that held a part of her front her to the side. When she turned around she saw him. He was wearing black slacks, a white button down shirt with a black men blazer, and a pair of black leather shoes. "Naru?" she whispered, loud enough for him to hear. He walked towards her and said, "Idiot."

"Where's Ayako-san?"

"She's not here"

"Why? She said that she'll meet me here"

"Indeed but it was all part of the plan"

She gave him a questioning look, but she was surprised when he led her towards the gazebo. She was mesmerized by the beauty of the lake, the moon, and the whole dinning area that was prepared.

"Is Ayako-san and Bou-san having a dinner?""You really are stupid" Naru smirked. She gave him an evil look with that comment. He told her to sit down and so she did. On the table were two plates, one for each, that served a good amount of cut steaks, with baked red potatoes, and Chinese broccoli. There was a bottle of sparkling wine and a 2 wine glasses.

"What's this all about, Naru?" she asked.

"There's something that I need to tell you. I should have told you this a long time ago, before I went back to England" he started.

"You're leaving.. Again?" she asked, giving him a hopeful look that he will say no.

He shook his head, "No, Mai. I'm not leaving for England, not alone at least"

"You're taking, Lin-san?"

"No, someone else"

"Masako-chan?"

"No"

"Then who?"

"Who else but you" he answered plainly.

"Me?" she asked, too surprised to believe him.

"Are you deaf? Yeah, it's you"

"B-but why?" she stopped eating and just basically waited for him to answer. She's still confused on why on Earth would Naru take her back to England. Lin would be a reasonable person to take back, since he's his guardian. Masako was too, since she's like glued to him 24/7, but not for the past few weeks. But her? Taniyama Mai?

"Simply because I want my parents to meet the love of my life" he answered her as he took a sip of the sparkling wine.

"Oh" she replied, but something kicked in. 'Did he just say the love of his life?' she thought.

"L-love of your life?" she asked him, now she was totally confused.

"Yes. Taniyama Mai is the woman I love" he looked at her and gave her a smile, the smile that she'll only see in her dreams.

"Naru, I- I don't know what to say.." she told him honestly.

"You don't have to answer now, Mai, I'll give you time to think about it since I've been horrible to you since day 1" he explained to her. He stood and walked towards her, she also stood up and faced him.

"That's not it, Naru, I love you, believe me. But you loving me is just- just-"

"Just what?"

"Just so unlike you. I mean I would expect for you to love someone like Masako-chan or someone who has the same interests or someone who's very intellectual or someone-" Mai kept blabbering about nonsense and Naru just kissed her to stop her and also to prove that he means what he said.

Mai was shocked, but she returned the kiss soon after. They parted because of the lack of air and stood there. "Am I dreaming?" Mai asked. Naru pulled her towards him and hugged her. He then whispered, "No, Mai, this is real and believe me when I say this, Mai, I love you. I don't know when I felt this or why but I know that my feelings for you are real. I may be an idiotic scientist or a narcissistic jerk and I may have hurt you back then but I promise you that it will never happen again." She nodded in his chest and whispered, "I love you too, Naru." He looked down on her and kissed her again, but this time it was more passionate than the previous one, but they were interrupted.

"Awe.. Isn't that cute" Both Naru and Mai towards the direction that the voice came from and saw the whole team. Ayako was holding a camera while Bou-san was holding a video cam. Masako was giggling under the sleeve of her kimono, while John seemed to find the sky very interesting. Lin just gave them a smirk and Yasuhara was clapping silently. When they all looked at Naru, they saw him giving them a death glare and scampered to get away from the scene. Mai giggled and said, "They'll never change."

* * *

><p>Awe.. It's almost done. One more chapter left guys. One question, Inuyasha or Ghost Hunt? Reviews!<p>

Next Chapter: Meet the Parents


	8. Meet The Parents

Hey guys! I decided I should make this a little bit longer. Maybe 2 or more chapters before I end it. What do you guys think? Anyway, I started my other Ghost hunt story but I won't post it until I finish this one. Hope you like it!

* * *

><p>SPR office..<p>

"Mai, tea" someone called from his office. The brown haired stood up from the couch she was sitting on. "Mai-chan, let your Bou-san make it" smirked Bou-san. Naru popped his head from his office door and said, "I said Mai and I don't recall my office being a coffee shop for all of you chatter about nonsense" he went back inside and continued whatever he was doing. "Jerk" Mai muttered. Just before she went to the kitchen, the door opened and..

"Noll darling! We're here!" said a blond haired woman.

Naru's office..

He sighed after scolding the team. Everyday they're there to annoy him, he knew that. And just when he was about to review another file, he heard the most dreading thing he would ever hear in Japan. His mother's voice. 'What is she doing here?' he thought before he went outside his office.

With the rest of the team..

They all looked at the woman who just came in busting the door open without even knocking. A man followed behind her carrying suitcases. The woman smiled and greeted everyone.

"Hi! I'm Luella Davis" she said in English. The team just stood there, not understanding the word she was saying, maybe except for her name. The woman looked around to the confused faces of the team and giggled. She then said, in Japanese, "I'm sorry, I'm Davis Luella, Noll's mother and this is my husband Martin" she smiled, introducing herself and her husband. Mai gave them a welcoming smile and led them to the couch. The team scooted, giving them space to sit at. Just before the couple sit Naru cleared his throat from his office door which earned him a full glance of the team and his parents. Luella dropped her bag on the floor and went straight to Naru, hugging him so tight and petting his head. Lin stood there with a smirk. The team was about to laugh when Naru gave them one of his death glare.

"Noll, dear, it's been so long. I hope you're doing fine, have you been eating well? You look thin, is Lin-san looking after you? When are you coming back to England? Where's you're girlfriend?" Luella kept on talking while hugging his precious child while Martin tried to pry her away from him. The team just sat there, amused. Mai, on the other hand, prepared more tea for them. "What was her name again? Lin-san mentioned her when he called 2 days ago.. What was it.. Martin dear, do you remember what her name was?" when Luella turned, she saw Mai holding a tray full of cups and tea. "Why yes of course, her name is Mai. And you must be her" she said heading towards Mai. Bou-san and Ayako giggled while John just watched the whole scene. Masako giggled behind her kimono sleeve, while Yasuhara gave Naru a somewhat evil smirk.

"You're so adorable!" Luella complimented Mai. She pulled her towards the couch and held both of her hands in her lap. "So tell me, what did you do to my darling? You're a miracle worker!" Mai just laughed it off since Naru was looking at her intently.

"Mother, what are you doing here?" he asked. His father answered him instead, "since Lin-san called the other day, talking about how you finally proposed to someone, she was unstoppable and ordered for us to get a flight here." Naru sighed and gave Lin a glare. He looked at her mother who seems to adore his girlfriend so much.

The team introduced themselves and started to chit-chat about Mai and Naru. Mai was blushing so hard every single time Yasuhara make them recall some events that involve the two. Naru, Lin, and his father were at his office, Naru was still mad. He doesn't like surprises, not at all. He sighed for the millionth time that day. "Noll, you can't blame your mother" Martin told his son. He sighed again, "I know" Lin just stood there in silence, afraid that once he said a word he'll somehow snap at him. Mai knocked on the door, "Come in" Naru answered. She walked in carrying a tray of 3 cups of tea. "You must be, Taniyama Mai" Martin recalled. She nodded in reply as she stood behind Naru's chair. "You are beautiful, just like what Lin-san told us when Noll described you" Lin earned another glare from Naru while Mai just blushed. "Thank you" she muttered.

After an awkward day at the office, Bou-san and the others left, unfortunately for Naru, his parents stayed. Mai was about to leave, she was just on her way out when Luella called for her.

"Mai-chan!"

Mai turned slowly and smiled at Luella.

"Davis-san" she said in reply.

"No need for that, you can call me Luella or okasan" Luella grinned at her. Mai blushed since Naru was just behind Luella.

"Mother, it's getting late and Mai needs to go home" he plainly told his cheerful mother.

"Nonsense, it's only 7 and we didn't eat dinner yet. Why don't you join us, Mai-chan, you're part of the family now" she giggled. Mai couldn't say no to Luella and her sweetness, so she waited for the Davis' and left with them to eat dinner.

At a fancy restaurant..

They were sitting around a table that was located at the corner of the restaurant. There was a corner couch that fits two, where Mai and Naru was forced to sit on. Luella and Martin sat on a normal chair with cushions for sitting on the across from them. Luella was smiling, Martin was looking over the menu, Naru was thinking about how he'll get back at Lin, and was blushing at the proximity of her and Naru.

Martin ordered for the group and as they were waiting, Luella kept glancing at Mai to Naru, signaling her something. "Mother, stop whatever you're planning. You're so obvious" Naru scolded. "How come I can't have fun? Mai-chan, is he always like this?" Luella asked. Mai nodded, "Sometimes worst, especially of we're on a case and everybody's fooling around. If his death glare could kill, the whole team would be dead by now" she explained. Naru just looked at her, giving her a warning. "Noll, that's not the way to act around your girlfriend" his father told him. Naru just sighed.

Dinner was very quiet since every time someone's about to bring up a topic, Naru would just give them his famous glare and they'll shut up. Before they ordered their deserts, Mai went to the bathroom. "Noll, you could be nicer to her. She's your girlfriend" Luella reminded him. "You weren't suppose to find out until I bring her to England next month" he replied. "Now or next month doesn't matter, Noll, she's a nice lady and the way you're treating her is disrespectful" his mother lectured him. "I can't change who I am, mother, believe it or not. Besides, everyone just forced me to confess to her at the first place. She wouldn't even be my girlfriend if they didn't. You two wouldn't be here and everything will be just the way they are. Me ordering my assistant to get me tea without you two in the picture" he plainly answered and stood up to leave. But he was greeted with a tearful Mai staring at him.

"Mai.." he whispered but she just ran out.

* * *

><p>I think Naru was OOC, I don't know. Anyway, poor Mai.. I wonder what's going to happen. Reviews?<p>

Next Chapter: I Quit!


	9. I Quit

Who wants to kick Naru's butt? I do! Anyway, I'll extend the story maybe up to chapter 12, if not up to 15. I'm also planning to do a one-shot story but it's probably going to be posted around October or November since my classes starts on the Aug. 29. Anyway here's the next chapter!

* * *

><p>Naru ran after Mai, once he caught to her they were near a park. 'Damn she's fast' he though. He grabbed her elbow and forced her to look at him. She looked at him straight in his eyes. He noticed that her eyes were full of emotions, mostly she was sad. "What!" she snapped. He was taken back, she rarely snaps like that. "Mai, about what happened.." he started, 'Damn, I'm not good with this. I really need to work on my social skills' he though. "Forget it, don't even explain. And Kazuya-san.." he looked up when she said his name like that. "I quit" she then ran back home. He stood there, emotionless. 'What just happened?' he asked himself. 'You just lost the girl you love' a voice answered. 'Gene?' 'Noll, you're such an idiotic scientist and a jerk'<p>

'I didn't mean it' but there was no reply. He walked back to his apartment went straight to bed.

Morning came and when he arrived at the office he saw Lin-san making tea. He looked around and saw Mai's table was empty. He looked at Lin and he just shook his head. "Mai left earlier with all her things, she also gave her resignation letter. It's in your office" Lin explained. "Alright"

Bou-san and Ayako arrived at the office, they were so loud but they shut up when they saw Lin making tea. "Lin-san, why are you making tea?" Ayako asked. "Mai quit" he plainly told them and left. "Mai quit?" Bou-san and Ayako said at the same time. Bou-san then rushed to Naru's office, demanding him to explain.

"Why did Mai quit? What did you say to her?" he asked, he was clenching his fist in anger.

"I believe it's non of your business, so if you don't mind I have to read"

Bou-san left the office followed by Ayako, they met the Davis' couple along the way and told them that Mai quit. Luella got mad and walked faster to the office. She stormed through the door and walked straight into Naru's office. She was boiling mad.

"Explain, Oliver" Luella never used his full name unless she was really mad.

"Explain what? There's nothing to explain, mother" he replied and continued his readings.

"She meant about Mai" Martin told him.

Naru closed the book that he was reading and looked at his furious mother. "Mother, there's nothing that I can do. She quit and I accepted"

"You said you love her"

"That's my business, now please, I'm busy" he opened the book again, turned to the page where he stopped reading and turned his chair away from them.

Both the Davis' left and decided to find out where Mai lives.

With Mai..

She was on her bed, too lazy to get up, too hurt to even think about the day. She was just a mess. After all these weeks of believing that Naru loves her, it was all just a lie? She heard a knock on her apartment door. She contemplated on whether she should open it or not. She stood up, carrying the blanket that was draped over her shoulder and checked who it was. She looked through the window beside the door and saw Bou-san and Ayako.

"Mai, it's us. Please open the door"

Mai hesitated.

"Mai.."

She opened it and was greeted by a warm hug by Bou-san followed by Ayako. She then started crying again, she wished she would just run out of tears for too much crying since last night. "Shh.. It's alright Mai-chan, we're here" Ayako assured her. They took her to her small couch which was just a few steps away from the door. Bou-san noticed how small her apartment was. It consist of a small room for kitchen, dining, and living room, a door for the small bathroom and another door for a small bedroom.

"I *sniff* can't *sniff* believe *sniff* he said that" Mai muttered.

"He doesn't mean it"

They kept reassuring Mai that everything will be just fine when a knock was heard on the door. Bou-san opened it but he was pushed back by Luella. "Mai-chan.." she whispered. Martin was right behind her. He nodded to Bou-san and he nodded back.

After a couple of hours worth of crying, Mai fell asleep on the couch. "I'll watch over her" Ayako told them. She was hurt as well every time she sees Mai crying. 'Naru would pay' she thought. Bou-san and the Davis' couple left, Bou-san told Ayako that he'll be back with dinner. Ayako nodded.

Mai's dream..

She was standing on a plain white void, eyes red and puffy from all that crying and she was still wearing her pink pajamas. When she turned around she saw Gene, giving her a sad smile. "Gene.." she ran to him and hugged him tight and cried again. "I'm sorry for what my idiotic brother did" he murmured. "It's no big deal, besides I knew it was too good to be true anyway. So what are we doing here?" she asked as she pulled back. "Unfortunately, you'll have to go back to the office for a case"

"No.." she told him flat straight.

"If you love my brother, you will, he took a case today. I think it's too dangerous for him, Mai"

"He can take care of himself"

"Mai, please, just this one last time, alright?" Gene gave her a pleading look and Mai just nodded.

"Time to wake up"

Mai woke up to Ayako's calling, "Mai, come on, dinner's ready" she told her. Mai nodded and had dinner Ayako and Bou-san.

"Mai, you don't have to live here, you can always stay at my place" Bou-san told her.

"or mines" Ayako added.

"Thanks guys, but I like it here"

After an awkward silence, Mai spoke up. "I'm returning tomorrow"

Bou-san and Ayako almost choked and looked at her questioningly. They didn't expect that, Naru just broke her heart and now she's coming back.

"Just this once, to help Na- Kazuya-san with his next case" she explained.

"Naru doesn't have a case yet" and right on time, Lin called Bou-san's phone explaining him a case.

"Lin said to meet up tomorrow at the office, we're leaving early" he told the two ladies.

"Mai, are you sure you want to do this?" Ayako asked her. Mai just nodded.

Next morning..

Mai arrived with Ayako at the office, Lin was putting the boxes that contained the equipments inside the van when she noticed Mai. He gave her a warm smile but faded when Naru walked out. Naru was surprised to his former assistant, he expected for her to never show up. "Taniyama-san, what can I do for you?" Naru asked. "I'm here on a request, Kazuya-san" she told him without further explanation. She saw Bou-san's car parking on the side and greeted him. She decided that she'll ride with them instead with Lin and Naru.

They drove for almost 2 hours into the mountains, on base of it was a small inn near a lake. The inn was old and rusty from the outside but the inside was..

"Wow, this place looks incredible!" Bou-san announced while carrying a box of microphones. "Bou-san, we should get going. You know how Kazuya-san is when we doze off" Mai interrupted. They both went into the base carrying boxes, Mai got the heavier ones that contains monitors and cameras. Naru tried to help her out but Mai just shrugged him off saying, "I can carry this fine enough, thank you." Naru just sighed and continued reading. Once everyone was at the base Naru dispersed them. Masako and Ayako to check every room for the ghost, Bou-san and John to take temperatures, and Yasuhara and Mai to set up the cameras and microphones.

With Mai and Yasuhara..

"Mai-chan.."

"Hai?" she answered while she set up the tripod.

"What happened to you and Naru-chan?" Yasu asked innocently, completely unaware about the event not long ago.

"It's nothing, Yasu-san" she assured him. She signaled for him to give her the camera from his hand and so he did.

"I heard you quit, this makes Yasu-san very sad.." he pouted. Mai looked at him giggled. She patted Yasu's shoulder and said, "Yeah but I can still meet you guys for lunch or dinner. Or just to hang out. It's not that bad"

"But it's not the same without Mai-chan on cases"

Mai left followed by Yasu to go into the next room. "Well.. Think about it.. You can make Kazuya-san's tea!"

"That's no fun" Yasuhara kept begging Mai to reconsider but he was not successful. They were on the second floor of the inn when Mai felt something. She looked around and found Yasu looking around the small room. The room just consists of a queen bed with blue spreading, side table on each side, and 2 lamps. By the window was a circular table with two chairs, a vase with a fake flower on it, and a telephone for room service. There was a door by the far corner for bathroom and that was it. After she set up the microphone and the camera she sat on the bed and felt cold. "Get out.." a voice whispered in her ears. Yasu looked at her terrified face told her that they should just leave and they did. Mai looked back in the room and saw a woman wearing a baby blue dress looking back at her. 'Hopefully the camera caught that' she thought.

* * *

><p>I actually like having female ghosts it's kind a fun, especially when it comes to love.. What do you think the ghost will do? Will she target Mai or Naru? Reviews?<p>

Next Chapter: Trapped with the Jerk


	10. Trapped with the Jerk

Here's another chapter guys! I'm going to end this probably before August ends. Hope you like it, enjoy!

* * *

><p>While Mai and Yasu were setting up the camera in the second floor, Lin's shiki felt something around that room. He apparently sent one to look after Mai, suggested by Naru, incase of emergency. Lin looked at Naru and headed to the 2nd floor. They met Mai and Yasu just a couple of doors down from the suspected room. "Naru-chan!" Yasu greeted. Mai didn't bother on greeting him and Naru was too stubborn to say something so Lin decided to speak up. "Taniyama-san, did you feel anything weird from the previous room?"<p>

"Yes, Lin-san, I felt like someone was watching me and Yasu. But when I sat down, I heard someone telling me to get out"

"Taniyama-san, I suggest for you to stay closer to someone who has spiritual powers" Naru suggested her.

Bou-san and John was just around the corner when they heard them talking, Ayako and Masako were just behind them. "What are you two snooping at?" Ayako asked. "Be quiet, old hag. Mai and Naru are talking" Bou-san answered. Ayako would've hit him right there but decided to do it later. She snooped around like Bou-san did, John was praying to forgive them while Masako just giggled slightly behind her kimono sleeve.

"Kazuya-san, I'm capable of taking care of myself, so I suggest to stop acting like you're still my boss" Mai retorted and left with Yasu behind him. When they were far away enough Naru said to Lin, "Can you keep your shiki longer around her?" Lin just nodded.

During dinner, everything was awkward around the table. Naru was sitting at the end, making him the 'man.' On his left was Lin and right next to him was Masako. On Naru's right side was Mai and right next to her was John. Bou-san sat next to John while Ayako sat next to Masako. Yasu was out for a research and won't be back until the morning. Nobody wanted to talk, afraid that they'll stir up an argument between Mai and Naru, so they just ate without a word. In the middle of dinner, the light started flickering and the table started shaking. "Takigawa-san!" Naru called.

"Nau-Maku-San-Manda-Bazara-Dankan!" Bou-san called out but nothing happened. After a few seconds, he was pushed back to the wall on the other side of the room. "Bou-san!" Mai called and rushed over to him. The entity pushed everyone aside and focused on Naru. 'Naru!' Mai thought. The ghost pushed Naru to the wall, he hit his head on a small shelf and was knocked out unconscious. The ghost floated towards him but Mai got in between. "You won't hurt him"

Naru's POV..

I was pushed back to the wall and hit my head on a shelf. I was unconscious for some time when I heard a very familiar voice. "You won't hurt him," I know that voice, it's Mai's. I tried opening my eyes and when I did, I saw her standing in front of me. She was trying to protect me, but why? I saw the entity move closer but Mai didn't budge. What is she doing? Does she want to die? Move! I tried standing up but my head ached so much. I brought my hand to the back of my head and felt a sticky substance. I knew it was blood, I just hope it's not that bad. I looked around and saw the rest of the team knocked out, even Lin. I underestimated this ghost, I should've known better.

I saw Mai move closer to me and positioned her hands to do the 9 cuts. The ghost moved closer and I heard her started chanting it but she didn't finish. She was thrown to the shelf full of glass ware. My heart ache when I saw her not moving. How dare that ghost hurt Mai! I stood up, all my strength coming back to me, I wanted to use everything I have but I felt the ghost kissed me.. Then everything went blank.

When I woke up I found myself on a storage, I looked around and saw Mai. She was just staring at me, not even a word has spoken when I woke up. She sat near the door, or what's suppose to be the door. I studied her and found that she was hurt.

Normal POV..

Naru walked towards Mai and said, "You're hurt"

"It's nothing, Kazuya-san" she snapped. She tried standing but she winced. The cut on the right side of her stomach started bleeding again. "Mai.." she heard Naru. "I said I'm fine." Naru tried helping her but she just shrugged away from him. Mai started knocking on the door for help. "Bou-san!" she called out. "There's no point on wasting your energy, they'll find us in time" Naru assured her. Mai slid down against the wall and winced again. "Mai, let me see it" Mai shook her head in reply but winced again. Mai then nodded her head and tried moving closer to Naru, but she found him right next her.

She lifted her torn up shirt and tilted her body to the side. Naru saw the big gash on her side. He ripped a part of his black shirt and held it to the wound. "Hold it" he ordered. He looked around the storage room to look for water or anything to clean the wound and cover it. After a few minutes of looking, he found 2 bottles of bottled water, a small first aid kit and a plaster. "It's going to sting" he reminded. Mai just nodded. Naru tore 2 more strips of fabric from his and her shirt. He wet one of them and cleaned around the wound. Mai held onto Naru's shoulder and she sometimes squeezed them if she can't take the pain. After 10 minutes of pain, Naru finally finished. "Thanks" Mai managed to mutter. Naru just nodded.

With the rest of the SPR team..

"Have you seen them?" Ayako-asked. Bou-san shook his head but then Yasu just popped out of nowhere. "Mai-chan and Naru-chan ran awaaaay togetheeer" Yasu sang. Lin arrived and gave Yasu a look that made him shut up. "I know where they are" he said. He led them to a staircase and went down. "We're not suppose to be here" Bou-san reminded Lin. "They said it's too dangerous" Ayako gave him a look and hit him on his head. "What was that for?" At the bottom of the staircase was a door. It was locked from the inside and the outside. "So how do we get in?" Bou-san asked. Ayako shivered, she looked back and saw a female wearing a wedding dress walking towards them. "All you have to do is say please" the ghost said.

Storage room..

They were running out of oxygen since there was no vent or any air supply. Naru was getting weaker and so was Mai. But Mai thought that Naru was getting weaker faster than she was. She tried moving closer to him and tried comforting him. "Kazuya-san, we'll get out soon" she muttered, he just nodded. "Mai, stop calling me that" he told her and paced the room back and forth. "Why do I have to be stuck with a jerk!" yelled Mai. "You're wasting your energy and oxygen, idiot"

"You stop calling me that. Idiot this, idiot that! I'm sick and tired of it"

"I can't help it if you're truly an idiot"

"And sometimes I wonder why I fell for a narcissistic jerk like you" she muttered under her breath. "The sooner we solve this case, the sooner I'll forget you" she added. Naru looked at her, hurt, but of course he wasn't going to show her that. "Good" was his only reply. She thought that he would at least make her changed her mind, but she was wrong. 'So I guess he doesn't really love me' she thought and snuggled back into the corner of the room.

After a couple more hours, Naru was almost panting and Mai was almost unconscious. Naru crawled over to check her up. She was barely breathing and she was trying to stay awake. "We'll.. Get.. Out.. Right?" she asked weakly. He just nodded in reply. "Save your breath, Mai" Mai nodded and snuggled closer to him. When she lost consciousness, Naru tried everything to wake her up. "Mai wake up!" he shook her. "Come on, you can't leave me" this time he was slapping her gently. "Please, I didn't tell you how much I-"

* * *

><p>I wonder what Naru was about to tell Mai.. He's a bit OOC right? I apologize for that. Anyway, reviews! I really appreciate all your reviews and I read every single one. Thank you!<p>

Next Chapter: Wedding Crasher


	11. Wedding Crasher

Hi guys, I know I haven't been updating since last week. I've been busy because of all the activities my mom planned and studying. I know it's too early to study but I want to raise my GPA this semester. Anyway, I promise that I'll finish this story before August ends. Hope you guys like it. Oh yeah.. I changed the title from "Katrina Higurashi" to "Love Case" Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Naru!" He heard, he turned and saw Lin and the rest of them standing on a small doorway. "Lin.. Get Mai out of here" he told them. Lin scooped Mai up and went to the girls' room. He put her down on her bed and let Ayako do her work. Lin talked to Naru at the base. "There appears to be multiple entities in this building," Lin told Naru, he just nodded in reply. "Get Masako, Brown-san, and Takigawa-san to check the room and tell them to exorcise if needed" Naru commanded and went back onto reading his files.<p>

After hours of evaluation, they didn't find anything. "That was tiring!" Bou-san whined as he entered the base followed by Masako and John. "Mai-chan's still not here?" John asked, Lin and Naru didn't answer. "Whatever happened to my poor Mai-chan.." Bou-san dramatically said. As if on cue, Ayako entered with Mai. She was greeted with warm hugs from Bou-san. "Bou-san, I'm alright now, thanks to Ayako-san" she smiled. "Mai, tea" was the famous words she heard after 1 minute staying at the base. "Jerk!" She muttered and left with Bou-san.

"Say, Mai-chan, what happened with you and Naru?" Monk smirked as they walked towards the kitchen. "N-nothing, Bou-san" she stuttered and blushed a little bit. "Nothing? Are you sure, Mai-chan?" Bou-san teased. "Y-yes!" Mai answered and walked faster. When she arrived at the kitchen, she saw a woman making a cup of tea. "Hi!" she greeted, the woman didn't even bother looking at her. She made tea in silence as she wait for the monk to arrive. The woman just stood there with the cup of tea on her hand. She looked at the woman again and admired her beauty. Her long blond hair fall down near her knees, it was braided and a few loose strands were shown. She was wearing a long white dress, partnered with white pumps. She looked towards Mai's way and smiled. Her beautiful smile was perfected with her deep green eyes that held so much emotion. Mai smiled in reply. She then noticed that she wasn't looking directly at her, but to someone behind her. She looked behind her and saw a man with black hair and deep blue eyes. He has pale skin and looked like.. "Naru?" Mai managed to whisper. "Tamaki" the woman called and walked towards the man. When Mai turned and saw Bou-san staring at her. "Mai, are you alright?" he asked. "Bou-san, there's a girl and a man, right there" she pointed towards the door. "Mai, I didn't see anyone. It's just the both of us" he assured her. "But.." she didn't even finish it when she felt something. "Naru.." she whispered and ran to the base.

Base..

Naru stiffed and stopped whatever he was reading. Lin looked at him in confusion. "Naru.." he called him. Naru stood up and fainted. "Naru!" Masako called out. Mai arrived and saw that Naru was being held by Masako. "What happened?" Nobody answered. Masako stiffed and whispered, "They're here.." Without any warning the room shook, making everything on the shelves fall off. "Give him to me!" an angry voice said. Mai went over to Lin, who was now holding Naru. "Lin-san?" "I don't know.." he answered. The lights kept flickering then there were scratches on the walls. Ayako and Bou-san held onto each other, same with John and Masako. The door was slammed open and in came a woman wearing a blue dress. 'I've seen her before' Mai thought. The entity looked at Naru and smirked evilly. Mai saw that and got in between them. "Give me Tamaki!" she ordered. "He's not Tamaki, he's Naru" Mai answered back. "You insolent little bitch!" She released a wave of pure hatred and everybody was pushed back. The entity took Naru and disappeared. "Naru.." Mai whispered before she lost consciousness.

Mai's dream..

"Naru.." she cried.

"Mai?" she turned and saw Gene. She rushed to him and hugged him with all her might. "I'm sorry, Gene, I'm so sorry.." she cried onto his chest. Gen hugged her back and tried soothing her. "I was too weak.. I couldn't protect him, I'm sorry" "Mai, it's not your fault, ok? We'll get him back" Mai looked up at him and smiled. "That's the Mai I know. Now we're here because I have to show you something" " I thought you're just guiding me, not showing" she joked. Gene just laughed and then the scenery changed. They were in a hotel room, Mai recognized it, it was the room at the second floor. There was a woman wearing a blue dress. She had brown hair and blue eyes. She was looking at the window, not even moving. Mai walked towards her and looked at the window. She saw that the garden was being set up for a wedding. Who's wedding? Then there was a knock on the door. "Takumi-san, you're order is here" the said woman opened the door and took what seems to be her breakfast. "Thank you" she then closed the door and put her breakfast on the table. "Tamaki.. Why my best friend?" she asked. There was another knock on the door. "Come in," The blond woman than Mai saw earlier walked in. "Haruhi! You looked stunning!" "Arigato, Misaki-chan! You look beautiful as well" Haruhi commented. "Say, Haru-chan, do you love Tama-chan?" Misaki asked. "Yes, Misaki, with all my heart" Haruhi answered. Another person knocked on the door and Kaoru opened it, "Ladies, you better not be drinking. The wedding is tomorrow" Misaki threw a pillow at him and both girls giggled.

There was another scenery changed and Mai found herself and Gene in the kitchen. 'This was what I saw earlier' Mai thought. She watched the whole scene unfold and saw Tamaki and Haruhi talked. "Why are you still awake, Haruhi?" "I can't sleep, Tamaki, I guess I'm excited for tomorrow" she smiled. Misaki came in the kitchen, "Tamaki! You're not suppose to see the bride before the wedding! Shoo!" Misaki ordered. "Gene, this is a love triangle, right?" Gene just nodded. There was another scene change, this time Mai saw Haruhi being dragged down the basement of the hotel. "Let me go! I have to go to my wedding!" Haruhi yelled. "Sorry princess, but I'm afraid that your precious Tamaki will marry someone else" The door closed and Mai found herself at the wedding. 'That's Misaki' Mai thought. She saw Tamaki's expression, he was disgusted. "Misaki, what's the meaning of this?" Tamaki asked. "Haruhi said that she doesn't love you and asked me to take her place instead" Misaki lied. "No! That's a lie!" Tamaki left the garden and searched for Haruhi, but he couldn't find her.

Mai heard a scream and found herself at the basement and saw Misaki torturing Haruhi. "You bitch! What did you do to Tamaki-chan!" Misaki asked as she hit Haruhi with a whip. Haruhi was still in her wedding dress and she was bleeding. She didn't even flinch when Misaki hit her. "Fine, I'll just let you die here" Misaki left and went to her room. She found Tamaki there and smiled. "Tamaki-chan.. You're here for something?" Tamaki looked at her with anger. "You! What did you tell Haruhi?" Misaki smirked and shook her head, "Nothing, dear" she got slap for that. "Don't forget this, Misaki, if you did anything to Haruhi, I swear I will make your life a living hell!" After a few days, Misaki lost her mind when she found out that Tamaki was killed in a car crash, she then hung herself in the room to be with him. "That's horrible.." Mai whispered. "It's love Mai, people do crazy things when they're in love" Gene answered plainly. "Mai, promise me that you won't do anything stupid, alright?" Mai nodded. "Good, it's time for you to wake up, now. Remember, it's not your fault to what happened to Naru" Gene assured her.

Mai woke up with a gasp and found the team looking at her. She was on the couch and sat up. "How long was I asleep?" she asked. "About 5 hours" Bou-san answered. "Naru.." she whispered. She stood up and ran out to look for Naru, she ignored the calls from her friends. 'I have to find Naru' Mai thought. "Whatever it takes.."

* * *

><p>I wonder if they'll find Naru or not. What will happen if they do?<p>

I just finished watching Ouran Highschool Host Club and I find Tamaki very hot. Agree or not?

Next Chapter: Lost Memory


	12. Lost Memory

This might be the last chapter.. huhuhu.. If there's an idea in my head I'll another one since I just write this as the story goes. I really don't have any outline or plan how this will turn out. Oh yeah, SUOH TAMAKI is so adorable. Anyway, ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Naru woke up inside a room. It was one of the hotel rooms that they were investigating. He saw the video cam right in front of him and thought 'They'll find me soon enough.' He looked around and saw the ghost staring at the window. She turned and saw him sitting up. "You shouldn't move, Tamaki-chan, you're injured from the car crash. Don't you remember?" she asked. Naru stood up and headed for the door. "I'm not Tamaki" he said with coldness in his voice. He was about to reach for the door knob when he was pulled back to the bed. "You are not to leave this room! You will never leave me again!" she yelled and disappeared. He tried opening the door but it wouldn't budge. There was nothing he could do, he could use his PK but he knows it's too dangerous for him and Lin will scold him. So he just sat, waiting for someone to rescue him. 'This not normal, I'm not the one who was suppose to be being rescued' he thought.<p>

Mai ran up and down the hallway and stairs, searching for Naru. She checked the garden, he wasn't there. The kitchen, lobby, and even the basement but there was no sign of him. 'Where are you, Naru?' she thought. She checked almost every single room, except for one. "The room in the second floor" she told herself. She ran up the stairs, she almost ran over the rest of the team, and got to the room. The team followed behind her. "He's here" she told them. "How can you be sure, Mai-chan?" Bou-san asked. "I just know.." She turned the door knob and pushed but it didn't open. She tried it again but nothing happened. Then Bou-san tried it, followed by John and Lin. The door seemed to be locked from the inside, or so they thought. Masako tensed up and Ayako noticed it. "Masako, what's wrong?" Ayako asked. Wide-eyed Masako answered, "She's here." Before Ayako can tell the rest all of them were pushed back by a force from somewhere. Mai searched for the culprit and found Misaki. "Get away from my room!" Misaki yelled and stood in front of the door.

Naru heard the team from the other side and started banging on the door. "Lin" he called out. He then heard the ghost "Get away from my room!" he tensed up and realized that they could all be in trouble. He took a step back and tried kicking the door but not even a scratch. "Damn it" he then heard Mai. "Please, you got it wrong. Tamaki-san is dead, the one inside that room is not him, his name is Naru. Please let him go" "Fool! I'm not stupid. I clearly remember what Tamaki looks like and I know that he is Tamaki!" Naru felt the anger of the ghost and knew that something bad was going to happen soon.

"Please, Misaki. I know that you love him and I know that you were hurt when he picked your best friend. But this? Capturing an innocent man to get your revenged? You killed Haruhi, wasn't that enough?" Mai asked. She was pushed back to the wall again and winced. "Don't you dare tell me what to do, wench!" Naru heard Mai hit the wall and he couldn't stand that anymore. He used his PK to open the door and ran out, when he got to Mai he fainted. "Naru.." Mai whispered when she saw him. "Takami!" Misaki yelled. Ayako and the rest were around Mai and Naru to protect them. "How could you, Takami? How could you do this to me again?" "Everybody, run" Masako managed to tell them. Misaki, with full hatred, started levitating anything she could see and threw them towards the team. They ran down the hallway to the stairs. Masako was in front followed by John, Ayako, Bou-san, and Lin with Naru on his back. Mai was a few steps behind. "Come one, we're almost outside!" Bou-san told the team. Naru woke up and realized that they were running, well Lin was running and he was on his back. He looked around and saw flying objects directed at them. He looked forward and saw the team, he looked back and saw Mai a few steps behind. He wiggled out of Lin and waited for Mai and ran with her. "Naru.. Are you alright?" she asked as they ran. Naru just nodded. "Bou-san, can you purify the ghost?" Naru yelled. Bou-san just nodded. He stopped and chanted "Nau-Maku-San-Manda-Bazara-Dankan!" The entity wasn't prepared for that but she managed to pull off another trick before she vanished. They all stopped and looked around. That was when Mai felt a sudden rush of wind directed at Naru. She pushed him away immediately and she, unfortunately, received the blow. Naru watched in despair on the floor as he saw Mai flew towards the window and out. "Mai.." was all that he could say. They all ran out of the door and saw Mai. Her head was bleeding and there was a rock underneath. "Call the ambulance!" Bou-san alerted. Naru picked her up gently and placed a handkerchief on her head to stop the bleeding. "Wake up, Mai.." he whispered. But Mai didn't show any sign of waking up.

Mai woke up after staying in the hospital for a week, everyone was there. They were all happy to see her awake but there was a problem. "Who are you?" she asked. "What am I doing here?" Everyone looked at each other, Lin called in the doctor. "Mai-chan, don't you remember any of us?" Mai shook her head in reply. The doctor came in and checked her. After a few grueling minutes the doctor declared, "Taniyama-san is suffering from an amnesia. We don't know how long this will be" "What can we do to help her gain her memories back?" Naru spoke up. "Familiar places and people. You can tell her stories of her past experiences, it can help" Naru nodded. Lin thanked the doctor. "Mai.." Naru whispered. The said woman looked at him and smiled. "I'll remember, eventually" she assured him. "Mai-chan!" Yasuhara yelled from the door. Bou-san gave him a look and Yasu coward right next to Ayako. "I'm sorry, what's your name?" Mai asked Yasuhara. "You don't remember me?" Yasu whined. "She doesn't remember any of us" Ayako told him. "I'm sorry.." Mai apologized. "I'm Mai Taniyama. I'm glad to meet everyone" she smiled. "Takigawa Hosho, but you can call me Bou-san" Bou-san told her and gave her a friendly hug. "Alright, Bou-san" The rest introduced themselves and Naru was the last the one. "Shibuya Kazuya" he said and started reading again. "What's wrong with him?" Mai asked. "He's always like that, so don't be bothered by him" Ayako whispered in her ear. "Matsuzaki-san, I don't recall paying you to spread thing about me" Naru said, he kept his eyes on the book. "He's a narcissist.. Naru.. Yeah! I'm going to call you Naru the narcissist!" Mai announced. Naru looked at her, shocked. 'She remembered that?' Naru thought.

After a couple more days at the hospital, Mai was back in the hotel. Misaki has been exorcised but Naru was making sure that there was no more ghost in the premises. Masako told him that there was one more, but it was nothing to worry about. Naru still ordered John and Bou-san to exorcise the ghost, just to be safe. "Tamaki is waiting for me?" the ghost said. Ayako nodded. "I thought Tamaki and I will never be together.. Arigato.." she whispered and disappeared. "She was beautiful" Mai muttered. "Her name, I believe, was Haruhi" Naru told her. "Now, Mai, tea" Mai just nodded and went to get tea while the rest of the team pack the equipments. While Naru was waiting, Lin talked to him. "You're not going to tell her about what happened between you two?" Naru looked at him and shook his head, "It's better this way, at least she's not hurting." 'Baka!' Naru heard in his head. 'Baka! Baka! Baka!' 'Shut up, Gene!' he scolded. 'Baka!' then the voice was gone. Mai gave him the tea and helped the others up. Naru watched her smile and laughed with the team, like she used to do before the terrible incident that he had caused her heart. 'At least she's happy and she'll stay' he thought.

* * *

><p>Aww.. Poor Naru..<p>

Probably the last chapter.. Probably. Anyway, reviews?

I'm thinking of writing an Ouran Highschool Host Club story between Haruhi and Tamaki. What do you guys think? If you haven't seen it, I suggest for you to watch it. It's so funny.

Anyway, thanks guys!


End file.
